


Dinner with the Murphy's (Oneshot)

by bigchungo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Oneshot, Suicide mention, might be slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigchungo/pseuds/bigchungo
Summary: Just another one of those Dear Evan Hansen fics where Connor doesn't die.--Connor Murphy hasn't appeared at school for a while, which makes Evan nervous because not only did he steal part of the letter assignment Evan was meant to share with his therapist, but also they parted on a bad term. Much to Evan's surprise, when Connor finally shows up again, he's inviting Evan over for dinner at his house. What the heck?





	Dinner with the Murphy's (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the author here! I want to say before we get into this that I'm not a writer and the most writing I've done has been for school, so there's bound to be some mistakes. Also, this is my first serious fanfic written since 5 years ago so I'm kind of nervous with posting.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, if you for whatever reason decide to visit my profile, I apologize in advance for "The Newcomer."

“So, how long have you two been friends?” Cynthia Murphy asked excitedly. Evan Hansen was sitting down and having dinner with the Murphy’s in their home. “We… Uh, we met...” He looked around the room while quickly trying to think of an answer to Mrs. Murphy’s question. ‘ _God, how did I get into this situation?_ ’ Evan’s eyes drifted to look at Connor Murphy, who was sitting across from him at the table. ‘ _Oh yeah, that’s right…_ ’

Earlier that month, Evan had been in the computer lab to print a letter to himself for a thing his therapist assigned him when Connor approached him. “Hey, you’re Evan Hansen right? I found this and-” He paused to gesture at Evan’s arm which was covered with a cast. “What happened?”  
“I broke it trying to climb a tree.”  
“Well ain’t that the saddest fucking thing.” Connor sneered. He then pointed out nobody had signed the cast yet and asked Evan if he had a sharpie on hand then proceeded to sign his name big on the cast. “Now we both can pretend we have a friend. Connor held out a piece of paper in his hand “Anyway, I found this in the printer and it had your name on it.”  
“Oh, thank you-" Evan was reaching for the paper when Connor turned away from him to read it. “What even is this?”  
“No, no! Don’t read-”  
“Hey,” Connor raised his head to glare at him. “Why is my sister’s name on this?”  
What happened next was a bit of a blur to Evan now. All he could recall is that Connor yelled at him over a misunderstanding and stormed out without giving him his letter then didn’t show up at school for a while. Evan prayed that Connor didn’t share the contents of the letter with anybody else and planned to ask him for it back and maybe explain it the next time he saw him.

Evan felt something tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Connor Murphy staring back at him straight faced and holding Evan’s letter. “The hell is this?”  
“It was uh… An assignment my therapist gave me. I have to write letters to myself in order to boost my confidence… Or something.”  
“How lame,” Connor handed Evan his letter. “But as lame as it is, your assignment has been a huge inconvenience.”  
“Sorry, I’m very sorry I-” He went to take the paper from Connor “Wait, I’m not done talking yet,” said Connor now holding the letter away from Evan. “After an attempt, my parents found this and thought it was my suicide note, as if I’d leave one, and now think you’re my friend.” ‘ _Wait, did he really just pretty much say he was gone because of a suicide attempt? That casually? Man this guy is..._ ’ Connor cut off his thoughts with a continuation in a sarcastic tone. “Sooo, now they want to meet my best buddy over dinner later!”  
“I- Wha? Why don’t you explain to them you took that from me?”  
“I tried but they, mainly my mom, didn’t believe it. They think I’m just being _shy_ because who would write a letter like that for no reason, especially to _himself_?”  
“I-”  
“Normally, I would ignore their request until they give up but this time they’re really dead set to meet the one and only Evan Hansen! Besides, I want you to come too now. It will be fun and you owe me.”  
“But, but you-” ‘ _You’re the one who stole it from me!_ '  
“Don’t worry, since I was the one who took this letter thing from you, I’ll help you out a bit and tell you some stuff about me and my family. It’s the least I can do.”

‘ _...That’s how._ ’  
“We met sometime during the summer.” Evan finally said. He could tell Connor enjoyed watching him stammer. ‘ _So that’s what he meant by fun._ ’  
“I don’t believe it.” A new voice said. It was Zoey Murphy, Connor’s sister. “You guys aren’t friends. Nobody has ever seen you guys talk and I watched him shove you at school.” Mrs. Murphy gasped and whipped her head towards Connor. “You _shoved_ him?”  
“It’s okay! It was my fault I had it coming.” Evan quickly said. “I uh, he…” He looked at Connor again, but him glancing away told Evan he wasn’t going to help him. “He didn’t really want to talk to me in school, yet, I approached him so…”  
“Why didn’t you want to see him in school?” Everyone was questioning Connor now. The teen shrugged. “We kinda got into a fight and.. I can’t even say it. Evan, you explain.”  
“I…” Suddenly, he remembered about an ice cream place Connor mentioned when giving Evan helpful fun facts. “We were at A La Mode and I accidentally made Connor drop his ice cream. So he got mad and… didn’t want to see me for a while...?” Connor snorted. “Wow! You know hearing you say it out loud, I guess that was kind of silly of me. Sorry, _buddy_.”  
“Alright,” Zoe began. “But that doesn’t explain why I haven’t seen you two talking before.”  
“Well, that’s because-”  
“Because we emailed each other instead!” Evan anxiously blurted out. Connor, not pleased he was cut off, glared at Evan. “It was easier that way since we’re both kind of, erm, loners.”  
Before Zoe could reply, Mrs. Murphy jumped in. “Makes sense to me! It’s a pleasure to have you at our table, Evan.” She was happy that her son had what she thought was a friend. 

They chatted idly after that, asking how Evan got his cast, pointing out Connor signed it, asking about Evan, and some other things. After everyone finished their dinner, Evan excused himself and Connor was ordered to walk him out because he “Should be more friendly with his friends!”  
Before Evan walked out the door he made a realization that Connor’s dad didn’t really talk at dinner and began to become anxious. “Hey, does your dad hate me or something?”  
“...What?”  
“He didn’t talk during dinner.” Connor shook his head. “My old man’s just _unimpressed_ by me, especially after recent events. Honestly? He probably rather you be his son.”  
Evan didn’t really know what to say and looked at his feet. “Oh yeah, also, they’re probably gonna expect to see more of you now that they know you exist. Let’s email a bit. Can’t guarantee I’ll reply much, especially if you bore me, buuut.”  
Connor pulled out a sharpie and grabbed Evan’s good hand to write down his email address. Evan flashed him an awkward smile and left.  
‘ _I hope this washes off skin._ ’


End file.
